


Christmas stories

by SilverThunderbird



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunderbird/pseuds/SilverThunderbird
Summary: First Chapter : Scott Tracy enters a poetry competition.Second Chapter: Alan Tracy designs a video game for Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update because of spelling mistakes and also this two stories are better together in two chapters. ( these were two secret Santa's stories that I wrote)

Snow Poem

Scott loved the snow and everything about it, so when a poetry competition came up, he decided to enter it. 'Hey Scott, what are you doing'? Asked Virgil, 'Hi Virg I just sign up to the poetry competition, Virgil looked at his brother, 'what'? Asked Scott 'nothing all I was going to say was good luck that was all', 'oh ok'. Later that night Scott stated wright a poem about snow it was near midnight by the time he had finished. Three days later everyone was sitting in the school hall while the students who were taking part in the competition where standing on stage, one by one they read out they poems. 'Ok we are down to our last student Scott Tracy go to the centre of the stage please', asked one of the teacher's, Scott went to the centre of the stage Mr Tracy what is your poem about? Ask another teacher. 'The poem I wrote is all about snow, Scott answered. 'Ok when you are ready,' Scott started to read his poem.

Snow is falling

By Scott Tracy

See the snow falling from the sky

What a lovey sight,

My brother's and I had a snowball fright

What a delight,

Oh, how I wish that snowball fright continued

Into the night,

See the snow falling from the sky

What a lovey sight,

It reminds me of my mum as she runs

Thought the fields in the light of the day,

Oh, what a sight, what a night see the

Beautiful snow falling from the sky.

When Scott had finished everyone where on they feet and clapping. After an hour the teachers came back and they were about to announce the winner. 'This was hard because all of the poems where great, but we had picked a winner and the student who has won is'…...Scott Tracy with his snow is falling poem, said teacher. Everyone in the hall where on they feet again clapping, Virgil when up onto the stage and gave Scott a hug. 'That was a lovely poem Scotty how did you come with it'? Ask his brother, 'Well it's be in my head for a long time' said Scott, and you decided to use it now', ask Virg, yep' Scott answered back.

'Hey, look outside', someone shouted everyone looked it had started snowing. All the students and teachers got they coat's hat's glove's and scarf's on and when outside. 'May I have your attention for a second please I got something to say'. Scott ask nicely everyone turn and looked at him, "best end of the school year every" he said, and everyone agreed.

The End


	2. Christmas Video game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan Tracy designs a video game for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update because of spelling mistakes.

Christmas Video game

Alan Tracy loved his video games from alien storm to apocalypse, so when a competition came up to design a video game for Christmas, he decided to enter it. It took Alan 4 and half days to complete the drawings and storyline but he still needed a name for the game but he couldn't think of one so he just called it Christmas. 'That is everything done and sent', Alan said to himself.

3 days later Alan got an email back say that he won the competition 'yes' he shouted for everyone could hear him, everyone except Gordon he was on TB5, but Gordon will be back soon. Alan was John, 'Hi Johnny', Hey Ail why are you so happy'? Alan told John about the competition. 'I happy that you won Alan but who are you going to pick to take with you. Said John, 'well I was hoping that you would like to come with me'? John thought for a minute, 'yes I would like to come with you', 'Thanks John, when is it? He asks his younger brother, 'It's in 2 days-time''ok' said John.

2 days later Alan and John where on their way to the game company to see Alan's game being made and they were be the first two to play it. This is so cool' Alan said, 'yes, it is John answered back. They meet everyone from the people who were doing the voice overs to the music department and then they showed Alan's game to everyone and they loved it. 'Hey Mr Tracy, what do you what to call this game?' ask the video game boss. It's already got a name I called it Christmas.' The video game boss looked at Alan, 'I know but this is your chance to change the name of it,' 'really? Yes, really answered the video game boss.

'I don't know I can't think of one' Alan said back nicely. 'Alan, I got a name for you do you what to hear it' ask John, Alan look up at his brother, 'yes please Johnny'. John got down to Alan's height and whispered into Alan's ear. 'Alan smiled, 'Ok I got a new name of the game, 'all right I would like to hear it'. The video game boss lesson. The Christmas game is going to be called Tracy Wonderland.

'Very good choice everyone said. As Alan and John left the game company building Alan gave John a hug, 'John thanks for coming with me today.' Your welcome little bro. I tell you what why don't we go home now and you can tell the others all about it', Alan nod his head. 'John'? 'Yes, little bro what is it'? Alan smiled and said 'this is the best Christmas every.

The End


End file.
